L'échange
by buffy-01
Summary: Buffy et Spike patrouille ensemble et ils rencontrent un démons assez bizar quand soudain Buffy se rencontre qu’elle est dans le corps de Spike et Spike dans son corps !


Vous idolâtré le couple Buffy/Spike (spuffy) alors lisez cette fic.

Les ( ) pensé

Titre : L'échange

Auteur :p'tite Buffy

Spoilers : Pendant la saison 6

Résumé : Buffy et Spike patrouille ensemble et ils rencontrent un démons assez bizar quand soudain Buffy se rencontre qu'elle est dans le corps de Spike et Spike dans son corps !

Chapitre 1 

Buffy patrouillait comme tout les soir, la nuit étais froide et la lune éclairait son chemin par mis les pierre tombale du cimetière. Tout paraissait normal lorsque tout a coup, un vampire surgit derrière elle, elle sortie son pieu de son manteau blanc et commença a se battre

B : Salut sa va ?? Le vampire ne lui répondit pas..

B : Pas très bavard c'est moi ou ta drôle d'allure.

Vampire : Je vais te saigner et boire ton sang jusqu'à la dernière petite gouttes.

B : Ouais et ben c'est pas pour te décevoir mais je ne crois pas que tu puisse être à la hauteur.

Vampire : Je vais….

B : Stop !! on ferait mieux de se battre tu commence a m'énerver. Alors tu veux qu'on utile la manière forte , moi je suis pour la manière forte.

Elle lui flanqua un crochet de droite et un coup de genou au nez et elle lui plaqua son pieu dans le cœur.

B :Ouais et bien sa pas été long

Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et Buffy y vu…un tête blonde par mis les Arbus elle reconnu d'un coût le visage de Spike.

B :Salut Spike, je t'ai dit que je savais me battre tout seul et oui comme une grande fille sa t'étonne ?

S :A mes amour je voulais te protéger au cas ou on ne sais jamais…

B :appelle moi pas amour !!

S : Sa n'avait pas l'air à te déranger hier soir Amour. Quesceque tu fais de notre nuit de hier.

B :Il c'est rien passé , ok mise a pare une petite relation

S :t'appelle sa petite, ta oublié ton slip entre les craques de mon vieux canapé

B :Arrête !! tes répugnant.

S :C'est pourtant vrai…

B :A la ferme

Elle lui donna un goût et partie…Mais Spike la suiva.

S :Alors on se fait un séance d'entraînement

B : Non et Non !!

S : Juste de la patrouille

B : À dans se sens la alors d'accord mais garde tes distance.

S : Buffy je tu est...

B: Attention démon à l'horizon

Le démon étais très étrange Buffy n'avait jamais vu se genre de démons auparavant.

Elle lui donna un coût de pied le démon recula. Il se tourna vers Spike et le donna un énorme coût.

B : NoNNN Spike

S : Inquiète toi pas amour je contrôle la situation

Buffy lui sourit son sourire était radieux. Elle se ressaisie elle alla aider Spike. Elle donna un coût de poing au démon mais le démon était très rapide il infecta un venin dans l'épaule a Buffy et à Spike qui étais juste un a côter de l'autre . Le venin sortais d'un aiguille qui avait au bras gauche. Le démon partie, Buffy et Spike s'écroula sur le sol.

Chapitre 2 

Il étais environs 2 heures du matin le soleil ne s'était pas encore lever. Buffy se réveilla.

B : Mais que c'est t-il passé.

Elle passa la main dans ces cheveux mais se rendit vite conte que ces cheveux était court. Elle toucha a sa silhouette et remarqua qu'elle étais dans le corps de Spike. Elle se tourna et vu son corps par terre.

B : Si j'ai le corps de Spike (nonn svp je veux rêver) pense t-elle paniquée

B : Bon reprenons si j'ai le corps de Spike et que je vois mon corps par terre sa va dire que Spike est dans mon corps…… Nonnnnn sa se peu pas.. Toute les choses qu'il peu faire avec mon corps Nonnnnn JE RÊVE. Sa me dégoûte.

B : Spike !!! Réveille toi sa presse et vite. Allez Spikeee

S : Oui c'est beau j'suis levé amour affole toi pas comme sa.

S : Il se retourna et il se vit tes qui toi ? Mais tu porte mon manteau et …..

B : Spike te souvient tu de se qui c'est passez hier..

S : J'te connaît pas toi.

B : Oui c'est moi Buffy dans ton corps, touche tes cheveux .. rien d'autre

S : A ouiiii ta raison j'ai les cheveux long .. et j'ai ton corps coolll..

B : Nonn arrête

S : Alors tu est dans mon corps

B : Oui malheureusement

S : Je suis sexy…

Spike passa passer au moins 5 minutes a admiré sont beau corps musclé

B : OKK arrete de te regarder...

S: Eille je me suis jamais vu dans une glace, il faut que tu me comprenne amour.

B : ouais mais on na des chose plus importante a résoudre que ton apparence. Je suis dans ton corps. (d'un ton paniqué et dégoûté)

S : Ouais et moi dans le tien ahhh que la vie est belle ( d'un ton sombre et enjouer)

B : Ta pas l'air a réalisé Spike… Comment on va faire pour se sortir de se sale pétrin.

S : Cool comme pétrin

B : Quoi faire ? On ne peu pas prévenir les autres et Giles est en Angleterre

S : J'ai un solution moi je prend ta place et toi la mienne pendant que je fait comme ta vie de d'habitude toi tu va chercher des info chez Willy.

B : Nonnnn j'te fait pas confiance, toi prendre ma place.

S : Fait moi confiance.. sa va te prouver que je peu être ……

B : J'ai déjà mon idée de toi Spike

S : Okk alors trouve une autres solution. Tu va dire a tes amie '' Savez vous quoi c'est moi buffy dans le corps de Spike''

B : ( Ouais ya raison…)

B : Alors c'est la seul solution possible.. malheureusement ( je peu pas le croire a nonn)

S : Je vais faire attention a toi mon cœur

B : en tout cas té mieux sinon.. .. sa va aller mal.

B : On se rejoint dans ta crypte a 22 heures parce que je ne peu pas sortir le jour si je suis un…..a NONN je suis un vampire..

S : Oui mais un beau vampire

B : Alors je vais passé le reste de ma journée dans ta crypte.. mais tu me prend pour qui..

S : En se moment pour moi.. alors fait pas trop de chose avec mon corps.

B : Non mais tu rêve …..

B : En tout cas faut yaller le soleil va se lever.. et n'oublie pas soit tranquille…

B : (Je n'arrive pas a croire que je vais le laiser rentré dans ma vie comme sa… joué mon rôle.. j'aime mieux pas y penser..)

B : Dans la crypte a 22 heures..

S : D'accord mon cœur

B : (Venant de ma bouche sa fait bizarre dire mon cœur)

Buffy se dirigea dans la crypte de Spike.. et Spike vers la maison de Buffy

B : (La journée s'annonce mortelle pour moi)

S : ( La journée s'annonce d'enfer pour moi)

_Chapitre 3_

Sa faisait 15 min que Buffy et Spike avait pris leur chemin différent. Spike se dirigea vers la maison de Buffy le soleil venait de se lever. Il étais surpris par cette chaleur qui frôlait sont corps c'étais si beau.

Spike entra dans la maison il étais 7 heures du matin tout le monde dormait encore.

S : Quesque je pourrais bien faire… je vais allé changer de fringues..(coolll)

S : Spike monta alla dans la chambre de Buffy et ouvrit le tiroir.. Coolll.. je m'habille comment en rebelle sexy ou en garce.. Non j'ai trop de respect pour Buffy pour l'habiller ainsi.. (Ahh que j'en n'est envie).

Finalement il pris une pare de jeans et une camisole légèrement décolleté noir…..

S : La partie la plus le fun….

Il s'habilla.

S : Finalement j'aurais peut-être du mettre une jupe (pour regarder en dessous)

Non trop de respect pour buffy. Trop de respect

Il était 7h15 et Willow se réveilla. Elle croisa Buffy (spike) dans le corridor

W : A salut Buffy

S : Salut Willow

Dawn venait de se réveiller elle aussi.

D :Salut Buffy

S :Salut microbe…emmm dawn…dawny désoler

D : Tu viens déjeunée

S : Ouais j'arrive

Spike détendit déjeuner.

W : Alors Buffy tu n'est pas rentré cette nuit…

S : J'étais avec Spike on s'entraînait on n'avait même beaucoup de plaisir.

Willow et Dawn se regarda d'un aire étonner et surpris..

S : Je plaisante non a n'a patrouille toute la nuit….

W et D : Ah ok tu nous sa fait peur… on pensait que…. A laisse tomber

S : Non mais tu rêve (Ouais si elle savait se que moi et Buffy faisons au moins 3 fois par semaine… j'aimerais bien voir leur réaction.)

S : En faite... non laissez faire je plaisante

Le telephone sonna..

W : Oui allo..

A : Allo will, sa va bien

W : Ahh salut Angel oui et toi..

A : oui

W : tu veux parler a buffy

A : oui j'aimerais bien

W : D'accord

W : Tien Buffy c'est Angel il veut te parler

S : (le fun ne fait que commencer)

S : merci..

S : salut toi.. sa boom

A : emm.. oui toi..

S : Tu est a sunnydale

A : Oui !

S : Ouais Ouais mais tu m'appeler pour quoi… ya surement un énorme problème

A : eemmm nonn enfaite ouii c'est un démon il échange les personnalité il est a sunnydale il faudrait que je te voit..

S : pas de prob.. amène toi ( …grrrr il me tape cets nerf lui..)

A : tes bizzard

S :Pas plus que toi !

A : heinn ??

S : (OUPS) AHH RIEN

A: Ok ben a tout de suite

S : Ouais Ouais bye

Chapitre 4 

Quelques minutes plus tard sa sonne a la porte

S : Je vais ouvrir

S : ah tien tien salut Angel

A: A buffy je suis content de te voir sa fait un baille et toi tes contente ?

S : Ah ouii c'est sure que je suis contente

S : Vien t'asseoir dans le salon

A : Merci !

A : Pis comment va tu ?

S : ah sa va bien comme d'habitude tu sais le boulo quoi.. Je patrouille a tout les soirs avec Spike

Soudain Angel avait l'air grenion

A : Ah d'accord tu le voix souvent… le blon décoloré

S : Eille !! Toi tu ne devrais pas trop parler avec tes cheveux

A : Buffy tu est bizar, il se passe tu quelque chose entre toi et Spike

S : En quoi sa te regarde

A : A ouais desoler

S : ah non pas de prob je peux répondre avec plaisir , ouii.. j'ai une relation avec Spike se mec est canon

Angel regarda buffy(Spike) boucheber

A : Ok emm je suis venu te voir pour ce demon

S : (On fait moin le malin monsieur je suis le plus beau tu me bas pas !)

S : Oui va y

A : Ils échanges les personalités ou plûtot les corps. Le démon a un genre de venin et il l'ingecte dans deux corps différents qui éprouve des sentiments un pour l'autre. Il s'apelle le démon… le démon amourius

S : Il a bien dit des sentiments.. ?!

S : En quoi est-il dangeureux ?

A suivre…

Desoler les fautes !!


End file.
